Worst 16th Birthday Ever!
by purpledolpin05
Summary: It was supposed to be the day Jordan celebrated her 16th birthday with the people she cares about. But what did she get in return of her birthday? Nothing! Was it her fault no one showed up on her birthday? [It's also my birthday today] Implied Jordan/Kaz, minor Rory (OC)/Jordan and Bandit/Jordan friendship.


**Worst 16** **th** **Birthday Ever**

 **Plot:- It was supposed to be the day Jordan celebrated her 16** **th** **birthday with the people she cares about. But what did she get in return of her birthday? Nothing! Was it her fault no one showed up on her birthday?**

 **Purpledolpin05: So recently I am into writing for Rodissiuss and his family, and now I like writing for one of the most underestimated characters from the Elite Force universe- Jordan. I love Jordan, she's so mysterious, tomboyish, sarcastic and not to mention the PERFECT WIFE MATERIAL FOR KAZ! *Squeal!* Hey, I like Jaz better than Braz (sorry Brazzers I am a strong Jazzer and am not fond of Braz, but we all have our opinions) but I feel like some serious Jordan/Kaz angst love.**

 **Song to listen to while reading: Pity Party by Melanie Martinez [I am now seriously liking her songs, Pity Party (and Pacify Her) any girl who Kaz flirts with is probably a either a prissy brat and mindless robots, with exception of Spark because I love her she didn't deserved to be dumped even if she is a bit aggressive] fits Jordan while Dollhouse is Rodissiuss' childhood) and Waiting For Superman by Daughtry (because my friend TLK thinks the song is so Jaz and she is right, this song also triggers sad Jaz heartbreak)**

 **I do not own Mighty Med or Elite Force or Ocean from Liv and Maddie (Jordan's crossover sister) or any Crossover characters mentioned, but my friend TLKandBaltoCrew owns her OC Bandit.**

* * *

August 3rd, 2015

Jordan Hook-Carter woke up earlier than when she usually does, maybe it's because her pet dog Bandit jumped onto her bed and started to lick her cheek.

"Morning Bandit!" Jordan woke up giggling, as she sat on her bed as she gently rubbed the back of Bandit's ear. "I get that it's my birthday and all but you don't have to be too zealous about it!"

Bandit looked at Jordan's dark eyes and barked happily, as if she was saying happy birthday to the girl.

"Ok, this is it Bandit, I can't wait to see the rest of the guys' face when I handed them my invitations!" Jordan smiled, holding up some grey birthday invitation cards with black cursive writing. Hey, just because Jordan is violent does not mean she can't have beautiful writing?

She had been planning her 16th birthday party for years, today would be the day she celebrates it with all her close friends. She had a short list of people whom she considers as friends.

* * *

Oliver Short (well they knew each other since they were in first grade)

Connie Valentine (one of the few people she tolerates with but she's still a bit too soft for her own good)

Kaz Radcliffe (He had been her first friend/first crush since first grade but that idiot prefers other pretty girls)

Augustus 'Gus' Minkus (Ok why did she invited him again? Sure he is weirder than anything and annoys her but she has limited options)

Alan Diaz (One of her considered friends, his prank of the pig was legendary)

Spark was her "Would Have Been Invited" list but she's only seen the girl (who was dating Kaz a few months back and was from New York) once or twice but Jordan definitely liked Spark because she is so relatable to the latter. (although she was a bit jealous of Kaz's relationship with Spark but she also felt bad for Spark when Spark told Jordan Kaz dumped her) It's too bad Spark is now back at New York with her mom and annoying girly older sister Sophie (yes THAT cheerleader Sophie from Girl Meets High School)

* * *

Jordan looked at her selected outfit for the day, as she smiled a bit.

Her girly sister always said that you only turn 16 once in a life, on Ocean's Sweet 16 she had her party at her granma's sunflower barn in Wisconsin with all her friends and family. And let's be real, it was like Jordan was in a smiley, sunshiny, flowery, rainbow cult.

This birthday is going to be special, Jordan had a gut feeling about it. After dressing up, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. For once, she actually felt different than she usually does.

Just as she was about to leave for school, she spotted her pet Bandit running over to her biting a beanie hat in her mouth.

"Thanks Bandit." Jordan smiles as she rubbed Bandit's fur and puts on her favorite black beanie hat with a yellow heart on it. It was old and worn out but it had a sentimental value to her.

* * *

After arriving school, Jordan wanted to look for her friends.

"Not by their lockers? Maybe they went to class!" Jordan thought as she walked to class.

Strangely, Connie, Oliver, Alan and Kaz were all absent.

"Hey Mr. Walters, why are Connie, Alan, Oliver and Kaz not here?" Jordan asked, raising her hand.

"Well I am not sure," their teacher shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it's Diarrhea Tuesdays? I blame the Tacos!" Gus stated. "Thos Tacos are missing out the important ingredient!"

"Cheese?"

"Cabbages?"

"Mayonnaise?"

"No! Toenails!" Gus shook his head, taking out a jar of toenails and added them to his tacos. "What? EVERYTHING TASTES BETTER WITH TOENAILS!"

Jordan frowned, why did she even invited that nut-job to her party?

Oh well, maybe those 4 were ill. I mean, the cafeteria cook, Mr. Murphy, works at some rundown summer camp called Kikiwaka during the holidays.

Jordan still had a bit of hope that her friends would show up for her party.

* * *

 **That evening…**

Jordan slid into her fitting black vintage dress she bought using the money she earned at the Arts Fair a few months back. It was hard work and sweat (and occasional blood shed by anyone who insulted her) but it was all worth it. Just wait until Kaz gets a look of her now!

Jordan quickly blushed, why would she be thinking of that idiot?

Jordan took a breath before she opens up the door and walked into her living room. It was rare but nice that Ocean took the effort to decorate their living room with a mashup of all her favorite comic superheroes with the backdrop of her favorite alien strangling games.

"Ocean, this is amazing!" Jordan gasped.

"Glad you liked it." Ocean smiled. "and you look so lovely, it's almost like a sunflower in bloom!"

"Where is mom?" Jordan asked.

"Working late, again. But she sends her love." Ocean replied as Jordan hid her disappointed face with a nonchalant look.

Her mom was a workaholic at night considering that her mom is a single parent raising her kids after her dad walked out on her before she was born. That was probably why she hates her father so much for walking out of the family. (Strangely, her mom still kept his last name 'Hook')

"Well, since you probably don't want me to embarrass you on your birthday party, I will be downstairs at the library studying for my marine-biology finals with Scott!" Ocean gave her sister a smile. Although Jordan despises Ocean's overly peppiness but she does care about her deep down.

"Don't you mean your _BOYFRIEND_?!" Jordan snickered. Scott was this vet guy Ocean met when she visited her cousin Hazel at the Aquarium a few weeks back. Strangely, Scott was Ocean's age and looks a lot like Kaz.

"Oh whatever!" Ocean blushed a bit, leaving the house. "PS, try not to burn down the dining room like the time you and Kaz tried to bake back in 5th grade!"

"That was ages ago!" Jordan hissed.

And so, Jordan sat on the couch, waiting patiently for her friends to show up. At least she had Bandit to keep her company. Bandit was constantly trying to make Jordan feel better.

* * *

 **Time passed by in a flash and it was already 8pm.**

"What is taking them so long?" Jordan grumbled, starting to lose patience.

Knock, knock.

Jordan ran to check the door, hoping it would be Kaz, Connie, Alan or Oliver.

But to her dismay, it turned out to be Gus.

"Hey Jordan!" Gus grinned.

"Oh, it's just you." Jordan scowled a bit.

"Happy 16th!" Gus cheered.

"Where are Oliver and the rest?" Jordan asked, looking around. Kaz has been known to always give her birthdays the element of surprise. One year, Kaz got into a bear costume to scare her but Ocean got frightened and used the tranquilizer the girls got from their uncle who works in an Aquarium to knocked Kaz out.

"I still had not heard from them at all. Except this text Kaz sent me." Gus shook his head, before looking up.

" _WHAT_?!" Jordan demanded, snatching the phone to check the text.

' _I'm so sorry, but something came up so Connie, Oliver, Alan and I have to be out of town' -Kaz_

"So, wanna get this party started?!" Gus asked.

"No." Jordan's voice went sour.

"Huh?" Gus asked.

"Get. _Out_." Jordan hissed.

"F-Fine." Gus gulped, an angry Jordan is never one to mess around with.

The moment Gus left, Jordan slammed the door.

"I knew this 16th Birthday Party was a stupid idea!" Jordan glared at the living room decorated with all the things she loved, including one of those cutesy pictures her sister pasted up of Jordan and her friends when they were so little.

What kind of _FRIENDS_ left her alone at her own BIRTHDAY party?! More importantly, how could they all just leave her like that? No goodbyes? No sorry? Nothing!

 _Just like her father…_

Jordan started to destroy everything of the party, before Bandit stopped Jordan by nuzzling her knees.

"I'm sorry," Jordan apologized, kneeling to her dog. "I must have scared you…"

Bandit looked into her eyes and barked out, as if she was telling her owner that everything will be fine.

"No, it's not. It's my birthday and no one even showed up. My friends are gone to God-knows where, my dad never even cares about our family, my mom is always busy like the workaholic she is!" Jordan grumbled, before noticing a black bracelet.

"It's from Hazel, Ocean and Pinky…" Jordan read, at least someone cares about her birthday. Hazel Haskett and Pinky Carter. (all of their moms are sisters) Pinky was more of a tomboy with a country-like accent while Hazel is much like Ocean. But it is weird how Pinky prefers to be in the wilderness with her much elderly father, Hunter Carter (weirder how he took after her aunt Clara's last name). Pinky has 2 younger siblings, Weston (the complaining geek) and Marigold (the natural born leader).

Jordan glanced at her favorite beanie she had thrown onto the floor, before Bandit handed the hat to the girl.

"How could that idiot forget my birthday, Bandit?" Jordan asked. Of everyone else, the only first person other than her family to wish her happy birthday was always Kaz.

 _Always_.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _When she turned 12, she thought everyone had forgotten her birthday, until Kaz called her in the middle of the night._

" _WHAT IS IT?!" Jordan answers the phone grumpily._

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Jordan! Happy birthday to you~" Kaz sang cheerfully from the other side of the phone. "So, Jor, am I the first person to remember your birthday?"_

" _Yeah." Jordan wiped away a tear from her eye as she giggled._

* * *

Jordan has always thought that love was a stupid emotion of which people make fools of themselves. She had known that her mom fell for a man who never loved her back in return and she wounded up being a busy workaholic while raising her 2 daughters.

"I knew love was nothing but a useless emotion." Jordan sobbed a little, before Bandit nuzzled her neck.

It was her birthday, Kaz (and Oliver) always remembers. And this year, Kaz chooses the timing to go MIA.

Maybe it was her own fault, she has always been hostile towards everyone she meets. She has only few friends who care about her unlike that snobbish Stefanie who has many people fawning over her.

Jordan quickly took down all the decorations of her party and threw them in the garbage can outside in anger.

"Uh…miss?" someone called out when Jordan saw a boy her age with gangly black bangs and brown eyes, he had that tall, dark and mysterious bad boy edgy vibe that Jordan finds attractive, he was holding up her beanie hat. "I think you dropped this."

"My mistake." Jordan looked away, hiding her puffy eyes and put the beanie over her hair.

"Happy birthday Jordan, by the way." The boy nodded.

"How did you-?" Jordan was about to demand the boy.

"It was on the decorations you threw out. You were making such a ruckus I decided to come and check." The boy defended, as if he could tell about Jordan's bad mood. "No one showed up at your party? Such a shame, they are missing out on such a cool person like you."

"Are you _flirting_ with me?!" Jordan yelled, in an almost joking way back.

" _Perhaps_ , anyway I have to get back to my family now. We're from Centium City, you should come by someday." The boy smirked playfully.

"Whatever, good night!" Jordan glared over.

"Name's Rory Andrews. Pleasure to meet you!" the boy smirked a bit as he turned away and left.

Jordan spotted Bandit scowling and growling at the boy Rory who was walking away.

"No, I was not flirting with that guy." Jordan chuckled, holding back her dog before Bandit could leash herself on Rory.

Strangely, Rory seemed to be the kind of ideal guy Jordan always seemed attracted to, but it doesn't matter because for some reason she had always been drawn to Kaz. The idiotic guy who makes her laugh and get mad at.

Jordan hugged Bandit in her arms while stroking Bandit's fur.

* * *

 **A few minutes later, Ocean returned.**

"Jor! Are you ok? What happened?" Ocean asked.

"No one showed up. I guess they don't care about me to bother the day I existed," Jordan grumbled.

"Who says so? If Kaz never did show up, that means he is missing out on the best thing that has ever happened to him." Ocean assured her sister.

"Leave me alone." Jordan spat out, before she locked herself (and Bandit who came to check on Jordan) inside her room. She started to play a bunch of her favorite songs by Melanie Martinez on loud speakers to soothe her anger. She changed into her pajamas and threw the dress away.

The one time she thought her friends would see how she looked at her 16th party, the one time she thought Kaz would show up and looked surprised by how she looked.

Bandit nuzzled her back as she whimpered a bit.

"I'll be fine, Bandit." Jordan assured her pet, rubbing the back of Bandit's ear. "It's no big deal, I have always been the lonely one."

"I'll be fine…" Jordan muttered, smiling weakly at Bandit. Even if she doesn't have much friends who care about her, at least she still has her best friend/pet, Bandit.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Basically, this is what I think would have happened on the day Mighty Med was destroyed/Mr. Terror was caught, all on Jordan's birthday. Yikes, Jordan, talk about bad timing. But Jordan is one of my favorite characters, and the best match for Kaz. Also, there was a character/my OC introduced named Rory Andrews (Roman and Riker's brother) who in my other stories has a one-sided crush on Jordan. PS it's like Jordan and Gus vanished into thin air when Elite Force was formed, I feel like they should have been cameoed and Jordan pranks Kaz for leaving her alone for months!**

 **Credit to TeamTLKandBaltoCrew for her OCs, Bandit, Weston and Marigold.**

 **Thank you for reading, feel free to tell me what you think down below, and have a nice day.**


End file.
